Corazón Cálido
by LovingJelsa
Summary: Elsa y Jack poseen el mismo poder con el hielo, sólo que la primera no puede controlarlo. Un día después de tres años de haber sido resucitado, Jack descubre a Elsa, cuando construye el castillo de hielo, y se siente atraído por ella, gracias a su poder. Sin embargo, Elsa no puede verle. El peligro acecha. Ambos deberán unir fuerzas. El amor verdadero es lo más poderoso del mundo
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Sé que este prólogo que sigue estará algo aburrido, pero es sólo como una introducción. Por eso subiré el segundo capítulo mañana, o a más tardar el sábado, para que en el siguiente se desaburran un poco :P (¿«Desaburrir» es una palabra?) Por favor comenten, acepto todo tipo de críticas, y aprecio mucho cuando sacan a relucir los errores, con la intención de hacerme mejorar. Sin más preambulo,**

* * *

**Corazón cálido**

_**Autora: LovingJelsa**_

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

* * *

**Narra Jack Frost**

* * *

Miro fijamente a la luna.

—Tres años. —Susurro. —Tres años desde que nací.

Mi pasado siempre me ha extrañado. Mi primer recuerdo es cuando salí debajo del hielo. La luna... la luna brillaba. La luna me dijo que mi nombre era Jack Frost. Supongo que ese fue mi «nacimiento», por así llamarlo, pero siempre me ha causado curiosidad. Es decir, los niños humanos no nacen con mis... formas, mi tamaño. Soy, a diferencia del conejo de pascua o el hada de los dientes, exactamente igual a un humano pero con la diferencia de que «nací» así, como un chico de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. No recuerdo haber tenido nunca «cuerpo» de niño.Y en tres años no he cambiado ni un poco. Además, los _humanos normales_ no nacen sabiendo hablar o teniendo superpoderes. O siendo como yo a los tres años. Da miedo.

Mi mayor miedo es que nunca nadie pueda verme. La mayoría del tiempo me la paso entre los humanos, intentando hacerlos reír, y jugando con los niños, a pesar de que no me vean. Me hace sentir... libre. Sin embargo, hay periodos de tiempo en los que, sencillamente, me aíslo. No duro mucho tiempo solo, en realidad. Lo máximo que he durado sin contacto con alguien es lo que llevo ahora, tres semanas y media, y ya ansío volver a ver personas, jugar con los niños...

Suspiro pesadamente.

—¡Viento! ¡Llévame donde hayan personas! —Digo, sonriente.

Con la ventisca, comienzo a volar, sosteniendo fuertemente mi cayado. Es indescriptible lo que se siente volar así. Es... genial. Sin embargo, en medio de mi euforia, observo algo que me llama la atención. Un castillo en la montaña. Bajo a observar y no puedo evitar sonreír y mirarlo con admiración. ¿Está... está hecho de hielo? La curiosidad me domina y me poso en la puerta. Dudo un segundo. Sin embargo, ¿qué puede pasarme?

Estoy a punto de tocar cuando escucho:

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá_

Y, para mi asombro, el aparentemente incompleto techo comienza a crecer sólo. ¿La que canta... tiene mis poderes? Rápidamente busco un lugar donde observar. Veo una chica de cabello casi tan blanco como el mío, vestida de azul. Canta:

_Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá_

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré_

Me quedo boquiabierto cuando la veo construir una lámpara en el techo. Ella... es genial.

_No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás..._

Arroja su corona. No puedo evitar pensar que es talentosa cantando.

_Libre soy, libre soy_

Muy a mi pesar, suspiro cuando deshace el moño y deja la trenza en su cabello.

_Surgiré como el despertar_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

Un momento. ¿Está... haciendo un vestido con hielo? ¿Eso es posible? El vestido incluso tiene su propia capa.

_Se fue la chica ideal_

_Firme así, a la luz del sol_

Me apresuro a buscar otro lugar de donde pueda mirarla afuera.

_Gran tormenta habrá_

_El frío es parte también de mí_

Y antes de que se vaya del todo, entro por la puerta que acaba de cerrar. Ella se asusta al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Aún tengo la esperanza de que pueda verme, pero no lo hace, y me ignora. Suspiro con pesar. Definitivamente nunca nadie podrá verme; si no lo hace ella que es como yo, ¿quién lo hará?

Por mucha curiosidad que ella me cause, ya no tiene sentido observarla si jamás podré hacerle las preguntas que tengo, por lo que levanto vuelo de nuevo, decidido a no volver a este castillo, mientras la canción sigue sonando en mi mente:

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Surgiré con el despertar_

_Libre soy, libre soy_

_Se fue la chica ideal_

_Firme así, a la luz del sol_

_Gran tormenta habrá_

_El frío es parte también de mi_

También es parte mía, chica.

* * *

**¡Ese fue el prólogo! No los culpo si no comentan, o si comentan que no es entretenido. Les prometo que el siguiente no será tan aburrido :)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Corazón Congelado

**¡Hola! Mil gracias por comentar a MyobiXHitachiin, laloquita co****, y LaReinedesNeiges; responderé a sus reviews al final. Gracias también a los «lectores fantasma», pues este fic también es para ellos. Como prometí, (aunque tardé más de lo previsto porque me quedé sin Internet) aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Corazón Cálido**

_**Autora: LovingJelsa**_

**Capítulo 2: Corazón Congelado**

* * *

Río un poco al ver los niños (dos niños y una niña) corriendo y jugando. Después de alejarme de la chica he venido a parar a unas Islas llamadas las «Islas del Sur». El verano está en su pleno esplendor, por lo que, siguiendo mi costumbre de ir contra la corriente, aprovecho para traer nieve, dejando atónitos a las personas.

—¡Es la maldición! —Grita una mujer gorda y muy bonita, al ver a los niños jugar en la pista de hielo que hice. Su cara refleja horror. —Niños, no jueguen allí; tiene que ser la maldición.

No entiendo por qué los adultos siempre toman mis acciones como algo malo. Varias veces mis nevadas han sido calificadas como «brujería».

—¿Cuál maldición, mamá? —Pregunta uno de los chicos, que está chimuelo y tiene ojos marrones, sin quererse ir.

—La de la reina de Arendelle. —Contesta ella, sacando a todos los niños. —¡Salgan! Y entren a la casa.

_Reina de Arendelle._ Ahora me picó la curiosidad. ¿Cuál maldición de la reina de Arendelle? Sigo a los niños dentro de su casa. Una vez su mamá se va comienzan a susurrar.

—¿Cuál maldición? —Pregunta la niña más pequeña a sus hermanos.

—Se dice que la reina Elsa de Arendelle posee poderes mágicos. —Responde el mayor, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. —Que puede congelar las cosas solamente con tocarlas, y arroja hielo por sus manos y pies.

La niña, castaña a diferencia de su hermano, deja salir un suspiro de admiración, abriendo sus grandes ojitos verdes.

—¿Y por qué eso es una maldición? —Pregunta el chimuelo castaño.

—Porque congeló todo el reino de Arendelle. —Responde de nuevo el mayor. Los chicos lanzan una pequeña exclamación. —El príncipe Hans está allí, ayudando a encontrar a la reina para que devuelva el verano. Se dice que hay quienes, cuando vean a la reina, planean asesinarla.

Los dos chicos menores vuelven a exclamar. No espero a que sigan hablando y, por un impulso que ni yo comprendo, le pido ayuda al viento y voy hacia el palacio de hielo. _La reina de Arendelle, Elsa_. Debe ser la chica que vi el otro día. ¿Está consciente de lo que le hizo a su reino? De cualquier manera, debo advertirle del peligro. Sencillamente no puedo dejar que la única otra persona como yo muera. ¿Cómo voy a hablarle si no me ve? Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, llego al palacio pero no veo a nadie. Hay señales de que hubo una pelea. Espinas de hielo, la maravillosa lámpara quebrada en el suelo, la decoración del salón está prácticamente reducida a ruinas. _Oh, no... _Debo llegar a Arendelle. No dejaré que le pase nada a la reina. Pero, ¿dónde queda Arendelle?

Salgo del castillo y, a lo lejos, puedo ver una ciudad sumida en el invierno. Sin tardar más, levanto vuelo hacia allí.

—Que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor. —Susurro, para mí mismo.

Veo un castillo, y comienzo a buscar, ventana por ventana. No es un método muy efectivo, pero no me queda de otra. En una me detengo. Hay una chica de cabello blanco, pero no es Elsa. Algo me dice que debo ayudar. Su cabello tiene un mechón castaño rojizo, pero poco a poco este también se tiñe de blanco.

—¡Bésame! ¡Bésame ahora, Hans! —Dice la chica a un chico, que, por su nombre, identifico como el príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

La chica parece a punto de desfallecer. Abro la ventana y entro, cerrándola de nuevo detrás de mí. El príncipe y la chica se distraen un segundo por el sonido de la ventana, pero al no ver nada no le dan mayor atención.

Hans guía a la chica hasta un sofá. Se ve que ella está débil.

—¿Qué pasa Ana? —Pregunta.

—Elsa me congeló el corazón. —Dice ella con dificultad. Eso debe ser lo que hace que su cabello cambie a blanco.

_¿Qué? _Por alguna razón aquella chica a la que escuché cantar no me parece capaz de eso.

—Dijiste que ella no podría hacerte daño. —Responde el príncipe, angustiado.

—Me equivoqué, Hans. Y sólo un acto de amor verdadero podrá salvarme.

Hans asiente, serio. Comienza acercarse para darle el beso pero, en un último segundo, se detiene.

—Si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara, Ana. —Dice él, su tono de voz cambiando por completo. Comienza a apagar las fuentes de calor que hay aquí.

—¿Qué? —Susurra Ana, su voz temblorosa.

—Como decimotercer hijo, jamás hubiera podido acceder al trono en las Islas del Sur. —Dice, vertiendo agua de una tetera en la chimenea. —Así que necesitaba casarme. La mejor opción era Elsa, pero ella no dejaba que nadie se le acercase, por lo que intenté contigo. Estabas tan desesperada por amor que aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio sin dudarlo. Después idearía un accidente para Elsa. Sin embargo, sin las dos en mi camino, al fin accederé al trono.

_Es un desgraciado._ ¿Va a dejar morir a la chica? La furia corre por mis venas, pero no puedo atacarlo. Si lo hago, crearé más frío y no creo que eso le vaya a hacer bien a alguien con el corazón congelado. Ana le suplica, pero Hans se va, y atranca por fuera. Ella comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo, para abrir la puerta, pero no puede. No puedo ayudar a la chica sino me ve, si intentara tocarla la atravesaría. Tengo que hacer que crea en mí, pero ¿cómo? O más bien ¿cómo la puedo ayudar si lo que necesita es calor, y yo sólo puedo crear frío? Veo la cara de agonía de Ana en el suelo. _Piensa, Frost, piensa_. Pero nada. _Sólo un acto de amor verdadero... _Debe haber otra persona que ame a la chica. Es bonita, debe haber otra persona pero, ¿cómo carajos voy a saber yo quién es? Se desmaya en el suelo. No puedo dejarla aquí.

Se me ocurre algo, pero no sé si funcione. Me acerco a ella y pongo una mano en su corazón. Me concentro todo lo que puedo. _Aquí hay frío, yo controlo el frío, y puedo sacarlo._ Gimo por el esfuerzo pero voy alejando la mano poco a poco, extrayendo el frío. Duele más de lo que pensé. Más, debo sacar más frío. Voy cerrando la mano a medida que la alejo de su pecho. Cierro los ojos por el esfuerzo. _Vamos, Jack. _Debo seguir, si quiero salvarla. Y, finalmente, llega un momento en el que no puedo sacar más. Me tiro en el suelo, agotado. La magia de la reina es poderosa. Trato de levantarme para observar a Ana, pero solamente consigo sentarme. Suspiro, decepcionado. Tanto esfuerzo casi en vano. Su cabello ya no es del todo blanco, sin embargo es muy poco lo que logré rescatar. Tan sólo un cuarto de su cabello es castaño rojizo ahora, sin embargo no puedo volver a sacar el frío de su corazón, estoy débil. Necesito reponerme.

Un sonido en la puerta me pone en guardia. Me levanto de un salto, e intento levantar a Ana, pero no puedo. La puerta termina abriéndose, y la chica parpadea un poco, despertándose. Un muñeco de nieve entra. ¿Un... muñeco de nieve? Sin embargo, la chica no se asusta, por lo que supongo que es inofensivo.

—¿Ana? —Pregunta, asustado al verla en el suelo. —Espera.

Y corre agitando sus ramitas hacia la chimenea. Echa más leña, de paso tira uno de sus brazos, pero lo vuelve a tomar y se lo pone. No puedo evitar reírme un poco. Enciende el fuego. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? Ana respira dificultosamente.

—Olaf... —Llama al muñeco, que mira fascinado el fuego. —Olaf, no te acerques, apártate. —Dice, angustiada.

_¿Acaso el muñeco no sabe que se derretirá si continúa allí?_

—Guou. —Dice, con admiración. —Entonces esto es el calor. Es hermoso... —Sin embargo, lo toca, por lo que la ramita se enciende. —Uh. Pero, no lo toques.

Sacude su brazo y corre hacia Ana, trayéndola dificultosamente hasta el fuego.

—Oye, y ¿dónde está Hans? —Pregunta. La furia se vuelve a encender en mí. —¿No te besó ya?

—Me equivoqué respecto a él. —Admite. —No era... amor de verdad.

—Pero corrimos hasta el castillo.

—Por favor, Olaf, tienes que irte, te vas a derretir. —Dice ella.

—No me iré hasta encontrar un acto de amor de verdad que te salve. —Protesta el muñeco. Sonrío. Claro que no voy a dejar que se derrita. —¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Ni siquiera sé qué es el amor.

—Descuida. —La anima el muñeco, emocionado. —Yo sí. Amor es... —Comienza, acariciando la espalda de Ana. —Pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya. ¿Recuerdas... cuando Kristoff se esforzó para traerte con Hans y dejarte para siempre?

Los ojos de Ana se iluminan, pero sigue débil.

—Kristoff... —Susurra. Por la forma en que lo dice sé que se le ha ocurrido una idea. —¿Me ama?

El muñeco se pone en frente de Ana.

—Guau. —Suspira. —Enserio no sabes nada sobre el amor, ¿o sí?

Se compone la nariz, que estaba cayéndose.

—Olaf, mírate. —Dice ella, angustiada. —Te derrites.

—Vale la pena por ciertas personas. —Añade el muñeco, y Ana le sonríe.

Con eso reacciono. No debo dejar que este muñequito se derrita. Hago que un viento frío entre por la ventana, para que se refresque un momento. El da un gritito «¡Tranquila, yo lo arreglo!» y corre a cerrar. _Oh, cierto, Ana..._

—No te dejaré so... —Se interrumpe a sí mismo. —Espera un segundo, se ve algo afuera.

Me acerco para ver lo que observa. A lo lejos, un hombre viene, montado en un reno.

—¡Es Kristoff, se dirige hacia acá! Entonces me equivoqué, no te ama lo suficiente para dejarte ir. —Dice.

_Kristoff... ¡Kristoff ama a Ana!_ Necesito que me vea, y la llevaré volando hacia Kristoff.

—¿Enserio? Espera, Olaf, ayúdame. Debo ir con él. Él es mi acto de amor de verdad.

No le queda mucho tiempo, su cabello vuelve a teñirse de blanco por completo. Necesito actuar, ahora o nunca. Justo cuando Ana está a punto de levantarse, congelo un poco el suelo, y escribo, «Hola». De las paredes comienzan a surgir amenazantes espinas de hielo, pero no lo hago yo. Ella grita, asustada.

—¿Elsa? —Pregunta.

«No. Soy Jack Frost». Escribo de nuevo. Veo una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo... el chico mágico de los libros? ¿Existes? —Pregunta. Olaf la mira a ella y a la mancha de hielo en el suelo sucesivamente, sorprendido.

Los ojos de Olaf son los primeros en iluminarse, y grita cuando me ve.

—Tranquilo, amiguito. —Le digo.

—¿Ana? ¿No puedes verlo? —Le pregunta, sin desviar sus ojos de mí.

La chica mira hacia mí, pero sin verme. Después sus ojos se iluminan. También grita. Yo doy un salto de júbilo, pero no tengo tiempo de emocionarme ahora, la debo llevar con el chico.

—No... No me hagas daño. —Me dice, asustada.

—Ana, apenas me conoces, pero necesitas curarte rápido. Te voy a llevar con Christopher. —Le digo.

—Kristoff. —Corrige. Duda un segundo, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción. —Olaf. Ve a buscar a Elsa.

El muñequito asiente y yo tomo a Ana en mis brazos. Me dirijo a la ventana.

—Un momento... ¡Jack, ¿qué haces?! —Grita, asustada.

—¡Agárrate bien! —Digo. —Y hagas lo que hagas, mantente viva.

—Me estás enfriando más. —Susurra.

Es cierto. Así que salto. Veo que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

—¡Ana, resiste! —Le digo. Ella intenta aferrarse a mí.

—Tengo miedo. Si muero dile a Kristoff que...

—No vas a morir. —La interrumpo. —Esto es... solo un juego, ¿entiendes? Es sólo un juego, y no te lastimarás mientras hagas el esfuerzo de seguir viva, Ana.

—No tengo seis años. Sé que no es un juego. —Se está rindiendo.

—Ana. Sé una niña. Piensa como niña. Esto es un juego, ¿nadie quiere perder, cierto?, entonces no cierres los ojos. Haz el esfuerzo. Resiste el frío.

Bajo mi vista a ella a medio camino de Kristoff, pero sus manos comienzan a congelarse. No voy a llegar. Falta mucho. Sus brazos completos ya están congelados. Dejo de volar y caemos en el suelo. Pongo mi mano en su corazón. Jadeo, pero comienzo a extraer el frío con los ojos cerrados. Ella grita de dolor, pero resiste. Voy alejando tortuosamente mi mano, el esfuerzo me está matando. Debo continuar. Abro los ojos y veo que tan sólo he descongelado hasta los codos. No puedo más, pero debo continuar, no la puedo dejar morir. Uso las dos manos, con los ojos bien abiertos. Mucho esfuerzo mío tan solo equivale a unos milímetros. _Vamos, Jack._

—Resiste, Ana.

Y, con un último grito de ambos, realicé mi mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, parte de sus dedos sigue congelada, y vuelve a extenderse. Intento levantarme del suelo, pero estoy demasiado cansado.

—Jack, dile a mi hermana que... —Comienza.

—Resiste, Ana. —La interrumpo.

Me levanto y la ayudo a pararse. No puedo volar, pero seguiremos caminando. Sus codos ya están congelados. De repente, aparece Kristoff, que se detiene abruptamente al verla.

—¡Ana! —Grita.

—¡Rápido! ¡Kristoff, rápido! —Balbucea ella, evito que caiga de rodillas.

—¿Rápido qué? ¿Y Hans? —Pregunta él.

El congelamiento ya cubrió por completo sus brazos y piernas. Entonces Kristoff reacciona y se acerca a Ana, dándole un beso. Poco a poco el frío desaparece, y Ana vuelve a la normalidad. El cabello castaño rojizo le queda mejor.

—Amor de verdad... —Susurra ella. Kristoff sonríe.

—Pero.. ¿Y el prin...?

No alcanza a terminar, porque escuchamos algo a lo lejos.

—¡Congelaste su corazón! ¡Es tu culpa! —Grita una voz masculina, que de inmediato reconozco como la de Hans.

Salgo volando hacia allí, y Ana y Kristoff corren, tratando de llegar.

—Yo... intenté hacer algo pero no pude... Murió en mis brazos por tu culpa, Elsa.

La chica del castillo, como supuse, es la reina de Arendelle. Cae en el suelo, llorando. _Maldito mentiroso_. Tengo inmensas ganas de gritarle a Elsa que no es cierto, que la culpa la tiene Hans, pero de nada serviría. Me sorprendo cuando el chico comienza a sacar su espada y, justo cuando se dispone a atacar por la espalda a la reina, envío una ráfaga de viento en su contra, y le lanzo estalactitas. Una vez en el suelo, creo una especie de prisión de hielo a su alrededor, para que no pueda atacar más.

* * *

**Narra Elsa**

El sonido de metal cayendo al suelo me distrae un segundo, y me sorprendo al ver a Hans bastante detrás mío siendo aprisionado por hielo, de la nada. ¿Habrá alguien más con mis poderes? Sin embargo, no puedo ver a nadie que esté atacando.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Como dije, aquí las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Nastinka: **¡Gracias! Bueno, supongo que si te pareció entretenido no estaba tan mal ;) De nuevo, mil gracias. Me sube el ánimo de continuar :)

**MyobiXHitachiin: **Jajaja xD Lo de que Elsa no vea a Jack es premeditado :P Quería que fuera algo original. ¡Gracias!

**laloquita co: **¡Gracias! De verdad me halaga que te haya gustado, en especial porque había esperado (y sigo creyendo que el capítulo anterior) fuera aburrido. De nuevo, gracias.

**LaReinedesNeiges: **Muchísimas gracias. Es raro que te parezca entretenido, y de verdad me sube el ánimo. Espero que este capítulo te agrade :)

**A todos mis lectores, ¡un abrazo psicológico! (?) Jajaja xD**


	3. Nota

¡Hola! Por problemas familiares (mi abuelito murió), no podré subir el siguiente capítulo a tiempo. Espero que me perdonen :(

Les ruego que no dejen reviews a este cap, please ;) Lo que sucede es que esta nota no será permanente; la eliminaré cuando suba el tercer cap, y entonces ya habrían comentado el supuesto "cap" por lo que el tercer capítulo quedaría sin reviews, y los reviews que hubieran dejado quedarían fuera de lugar.

Gracias.

P.D: Si quieren decirme cualquier cosa, me lo pueden enviar por PM. Suena super foreveralone, pero me gustaría saber que me apoyan ;) No sé, ando deprimida...

P.D2: A propósito, a Nastinka, el review del primer capítulo ya está contestado en el segundo ;)

P.D3: A MyobiXHitachiin, ya corregí lo de "Elsa a Jack" xD


End file.
